carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunant
The Kingdom of Brunant (Dutch: Koninkrijk Brunant) is an island nation in the western Mediterranean Sea. Brunant is located south of France, east of Spain (Catalunya) and is between the Balearic Islands, Corsica and Sardinia. With an area of just over 8000 sq. kim., it is a densely populated country with some 950,000 inhabitants. Due to its strategic location, Brunant has been ruled over or invaded by the Romans, Byzantines, Arabs, Aragonese, Venetians, Dutch and French. Etymology See also: Etymology of Brunant The name of Brunant was given to the country by first leader Marten Sneijder; he lived in a town called Brunant and it is likely that the name was after the town he founded. Geography See also: Geography of Brunant The Kingdom of Brunant is an archipelago situated in the central Mediterranean Sea. It consists of five islands, Hogeberg Island, Central Island, Middleton Island, Rose Island and Brunant Island. As a Mediterranean country, Brunant has a Subtropical-Mediterranean climate, with mild winters and warm summers. Rain occurs mainly in winter, with summer being generally dry. The average yearly temperature is 22–23 °C (72–73 °F) during the day and 15 °C (59 °F) at night. Economy See also: Economy of Brunant The Kingdom of Brunant is a highly industrialised and developed nation. Brunant's economy was historically oriented towards European trade. Since the 1960s, it has pursued diversification of its trade with the world and integration into Western and transatlantic institutions vigorously. Brunant joined the European Union in 1986, adopting the Euro in 2002 in place of the thaler. Brunant's economy is largely centered around primary and tertiary industries, from traditional subsistence like farming and winemaking to tourism and banking. Companies like Maxi, SD Bank and Hermite have a significant international presence. History See also: History of Brunant ]]For most of history, the islands were largely uninhabited. In 276, the Romans established a colony at Villa Fulvia. After 100 years, the settlement was abandoned and largely forgotten. The country was then ruled in succession by the Vandals, Byzantines, Arabs, the Spanish and the Venetians. There were few early cities during the Byzantine and Arab era (the main ones being Brezonde and Niesburg), but by the 13th and 14th centuries , the dominant Aragonese and Venetians built more new settlements in the west and south of Brunant. ]]The early 15th century saw an influx of Dutch to the islands, while the Venetians came into conflict with the Dutch and other non-Venetians (the Barzuna). In 1427, prominent Brunanters met in Grijzestad and declared their independence from Venice. The convention made Marten Sneijder leader of the country. The War of Independence followed and for much of 1427, fighting took place until the Brunanters were victorious. Following independence Brunant was reorganized as a republic, but this government was weak and largely ineffective. In 1475, republican leader Leuvis Van Damme staged an internal coup and made himself King of Brunant. Brunant became a kingdom, and though an autocratic state, was much stronger and more stable. Over time successive kings tightened their grip on the country and average Brunanters were growing discontent at their conditions. In the 1660s riots began breaking out and under the leadership of the king's nephew, a civil war broke out against the king in 1663. The king was defeated and killed that same year; Van Draak made himself King but put into effect a Bill of Rights to protect the common man from injustices. This reformed kingdom went through economic crises and later with war. Brunant was dragged into the Seven Years' War and in 1756 France invaded Brunant. This war became characterized by long and devastating sieges. Brunant was able to win with European reinforcement, but postwar Brunant was in terrible conditions. Eventually in 1784, under the pretext of protecting Anglo-Scottish settlers, the filibustering British nobleman James Carrington invaded Brunant and became the president after a successful war against a militarily weakened Brunant. Civil liberties were suspended, autocratic rule prevailed, and even with a coup and mass protest he remained in power. He was poisoned in 1802 and though his son was named president, the cunning King Ambroos I and his powerful friends were able to sideline the younger Carrington and return to a more democratic rule. Politics See also: Politics of Brunant Politically, Brunant has been a very liberal and socialist country. The main political parties are the Green Party, Social Democratic Party, Centre Democrats and the Christian Democratic Union. The current President is Gert Henneman and the Prime Minister is Peter Wostor. Brunanter politics revolves around Congress, divided into the House (lower chamber) and Senate (upper chamber). Elections for government are normally held every four years. International relations Brunant's foreign relations have been historically centered with Europe, especially after joining the EU in the 1980s. Brunant has expanded its links with other small wikinations by co-founding the International Wiki Organisation along with Lovia and others. Demographics and religion See also: Demographics of Brunant ]]Brunant is officially a secular state, though the majority of the population (over 80%) are christian (including Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox). Islam forms the second largest religion in the country. In regards to language, English and Dutch are the two most widely spoken languages in the country, being both official. The Brezondian Language has also significant presence in the north, and Arabic is also present in major cities due to immigration. Brunant has a long history of providing publicly funded health care, either through public hospitals or specialized private clinics. The government's focus has helped its healthcare system be one of the best in the world, being generally ranked in the top ten by the World Health Organization. The education system is also considered to be of very good quality. While the majority of schools in the country are public, there are a few private schools as well. Most of the colleges and universities are also private, apart from the Royal University of Koningstad. Culture Brunant has a very rich and diverse culture, having Spanish, European and Arab influences. Brunanter culture is said to have been born with the legent of Adenis and Virsise in the 13th/14th century. Brunanter literature, music and art have developed over the centuries. Transport Brunant has developed various forms of transportation. The country has a significant network of roads, of which the A1 is the longest and largest. Railways are also present in Central Island for rapid inter-city travel. For local or urban commutes, there are several localized transit systems, using buses (such as Ride Niesburg) and using trams and trains (S-train and Crosslink). Travel between islands is restricted to ferries and local flights. International travel is handled through Koningstad International Airport, the nation's newest, largest and busyest. Category:Country Category:Brunant